Naughty Boy
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: I love him so much, I wanted to spank him. Ambreigns SLASH.


**A/N: This is a request for ovetheshield213, hope you like it.**

It is a brutally hot day in Texas, the heat relents only slightly as the sun sinks below the horizon. Wandering into a bar for a cold drink, I find myself out of place among a sea of plaid shirts and oversized belt buckles.

Strange noises from a back-room attract my attention. Peeking through the doorway, I discover a completely dark room except for the occasional flash of light reflecting from a disco ball in the other room. These tiny twirling spotlights expose a crush of half naked men for a brief second before the room is returned to it's carnal darkness. I take a timid step forward and then another as the moans and groans lure me forward until the darkness engulfs me.

An hour later, I am in the centre of the darkness with my pants around my ankles, trampled into the dirty floor. The callused palm of a faceless Cowboy pressed into the centre of my back, keeps me bent over at the waist as he hammers his large angry cock into my asshole. His thrusts hitting me harder now, it feels and sounds like he is on the verge of climaxing. He tugs apart at my ass cheeks, hellbent on planting his seed deep into my butt hole. I feel him spray his load into me as he grunts out the next couple of thrusts. Panting and out of breath, he pauses as his orgasm passes. He then inflicts one final aggressive thrust before he yanks his drained cock from my hole and disappears without a word into the darkness.

I reach down into the dirt to retrieve my pants when another hand from the darkness grabs hold of my bare ass. A large strong hand slides up to my back and like the others before him, he keeps me bent over with my ass exposed to him. He runs the tip of his finger along my sweaty ass crack until he locates my asshole, still coated with the hot cum of last Cowboy to fuck me. I hear him unfasten his belt buckle, freeing his cock from his pants. I feel him press his cock to my asshole then with one quick jab, he forces the head of his cock into me. Like a punch in the stomach, it knocks the breath out of me.

He pauses for a moment with the head of his cock firmly lodged, solid and heavy inside my butt-hole as he takes me firmly by the hips. Slowly he mounts me, sliding his stiff cock little by little into my cum lubed asshole. A shiver runs up my spine, he is a real stud, hung like a stallion and as hard as a rock. Even with my asshole primed and lubed with cum, it's agony to have my asshole stretched open this far to accommodate this Stud's huge cock. Inch by inch my ass fills until finally I feel a pair of big hairy balls pressing tight against my backside. Slowly he withdraws his cock until only his cock's head remains lodged tight my butt-hole.

Unhurriedly he pokes his cock forward, again fully penetrating my stretched hole before withdrawing. Within a couple of strokes, he falls into a long leisurely cycle of forward and back, of in and out. Fucking my ass with the natural rhythm of any horseback rider accustomed to being astride a horse at a trot.

I experience each stroke like the first one, each one knocks the breath from me. It is not as much like being fucked, more like I am repeatedly being impaled on the end of a large stake. Desperate to free myself from his cock, I try and move away but with my pants tangled around my ankles and the Stud's strong fingers dug securely into my flesh, I am trapped here on the end of his throbbing cock.

The crowd of Cowboys circle closer around us, I hear them shuffling around in the dark. In flashes of light from the other room, shadows suddenly appear as leering faces, only to vanish back into the darkness like spectres in the night. I feel I am on display with a hundred eyes spying from behind a curtain of darkness. I sense them watching the Stud use my ass, I feel them judging me as a whore but also waiting to see if they also can take a turn at using my asshole.

The Stud continues to fuck me, never breaking his stride for a moment. The pain in my ass diminishes somewhat as the hypnotic ebb and flow of his rhythmic strokes up my back side lulls me into surrendering my body. My breathing slows but with the air filled with the smell of sweat, sex and livestock, my nostrils are assaulted with each breath.

I feel one of the Stud's hands sliding across my skin, pulling my t-shirt up to my neck and exposing my bare back. I am now almost naked surrounded by this crowd of horny men. Despite the cover of darkness, I am uncomfortable with this lack of modesty, being so exposed, being so completely vulnerable. The Stud grabs the fabric of my T-shirt, pulling it taunt until the neckband of the shirt cuts into my skin. Using it like reins he takes control of me. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Open up that backdoor. I got a butt-load of spunk I'm gonna pump up ya' arse." He tugs again on the reins until it begins to choke me. I am forced to arch my back and present my ass much higher in the air, putting enormous strain on my back and legs. My distorted body feels as if I am being turned me into some kind of human pony.

"That'a boy, now I'm going to have me one great fuck'n ride!" he boasts in a loud voice. A murmur of approval echoes through the darkness as the gang of cowboy crowd in around us. My rider increases the rhythm of his gait, taking me up to a full gallop. Faster and faster he rides me like I am some kind of bareback bronco. His hips drill his large raging piston of a cock into me with increasing power. It is only seconds before the strain on my muscles is immense, at any moment I feel as if my body will crumble under weight and force of my rider.

Suddenly my rider delivers an open hand slap to my thigh and then another. The Stud now accompanies each of his thrusts up my butt with a loud slap to my flesh. The sharp crack of the slaps cuts through the darkness, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. The dark crowd crushes around me, encouraged by the noise. From out of the darkness, a voice yells, "Ride'n Cowboy!"

I feel bodies in the darkness surrounding me. Phantom hands reach out from the dark. They dart over my body, pinching my tits and grabbing at my balls. On my left side I feel someone rubbing up against me. He grips me hard by the shoulder while jerking himself off with his other hand, his cock repeatedly smacks against my skin. He cries out. I cringe knowing what will happen next as he showers his load across my back. His hot droplets of cum drip down my back, forming a puddle in the small of my back, as an overwhelming sense of shame engulfs me. My legs and back are aching, my muscles crying out for relief. My thigh is red and bruised. My asshole is chafed and burning, fucked raw but still the rodeo ride continues. It's clear the Stud is determined to give the crowd a fucking spectacle by pounding his cock into me with all his might.

My ears fill with the sound of voices shouting out a host of obscene catcalls, each encouraging the Stud to breed my ass. Someone from the crowd grabs my balls and crushes them in the palm of his hand, the pain pushes me over the edge. I hear the crowd's voices start to fade as I begin to black out. One voice stands out among the others, the Stud's. He cries out, "Fuck'n Yay, Here comes your Papa!"

I feel the Stud's entire body begins to shake, he cries out, "Fuck'n Yes!" and slams his cock into my ass as his orgasm explodes. He thrusts continue as his orgasm thunders throughout his body. I feel his cock burst a stream of his seed into the cum-bucket my ass has become. Thrust after thrust ejaculates globs of cum up my butt-hole. His huge cock forces the hot stickily cum to overflow, leaking out of my asshole and drip down my inner thigh. Finally as the Stud's orgasm subsides he reduces his pace, delivering slower, sloppy, wet strokes into me.

Suddenly I feel him yank his cock out of my butt-hole. My whole body sighs with relief, it is all I can do to keep myself from collapsing to the floor in a heap. The Stud delivers yet another hit at my dignity, he rubs his sloppy, wet, cum covered cock back and forward across my butt cheeks, wiping it clean before he returns it to his jeans. The Stud thanks me for the ride with a hard slap across my buttock before strutting away.

Now that my tormentor has finished with me and my suffering as ended, I am suddenly hit by the sudden reality of what has happened. While being brutally fucked I was forced to submit to being used as a human pony ride for the entertainment of a crowd of cowboy. Abandoned in the dark and covered in cum, I feel a deep sense of loss, for my innocents and for my self-respect. However most of all, I miss the feel of my Stud's massive cock jammed up my ass.

At long last with my ordeal over, I straighten my back and relieve the stress on my legs. I blindly stumble half-naked into a mass of groping hands as I fight to pull my pants up over my sticky cum covered body. I find the doorway to the bar but my legs are so wobbly, I collapse on the nearest bar stool. I brush some of the dirt from my jeans and I order a cold beer. I quickly look around the room before realizing it's me who reeks of sweat and sex. I look down at my T-shirt, wet with sweat, stained with cum and wrenched out of shape, it is past repair. Everyone in the bar is staring at me, it is clear to them that my dignity and self-esteem is as tattered as my T-shirt.

A beer arrives with a wink from the bartender. I try to pay him but he says, "You ain't bad for business." I don't know what he means by that but I greedily drink the beer anyways. I glance sheepishly around the bar, many of the Cowboys are grinning knowingly at me. Some of the Cowboys nudge their buddies and point me out while they whisper under their breath. It hits me hard when I realize that while my butt crack is still damp and sticky with the remains of several loads, I have not idea which Cowboys have just fucked me. My head begins to spin as my pride sinks and crashes to the dirt floor.

I feel my jeans sticking to the skin on my cum coated backside. I gingerly stand up and head for the exit, hoping to find a taxi that would take me back to my hotel. I need a long hot shower to wash away the debris and memory of this night. As I am leaving I am grabbed by a man who whispers a question in my ear. He wants to know where my ass is going when there are so many more horny Cowboys waiting their turn to go bareback riding. I step around him but my path out of the bar is suddenly blocked. I try again and that path is also blocked. A couple of cowboys step forward towards me, I step back. They step toward me again, I step back. Crestfallen and mortified, I find myself being herded back into the darkness.


End file.
